bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherii
Cherii (桜, Cherry; Sakura in the English Dub) is a female Mod Soul who has taken into the form of a porcelain doll. She has shown to merrily live in the Gotei 13 facility and annoy the members within. Appearance Cherii is a young mod soul with nicely combed black hair and bulging purple/blue eyes. She wears a white dress with a red ribbon around her waist and carries a mini-rocket launcher over her right shoulder via a leather strap. On her head she wears a white sunhat with a red ribbon around it as well. She has pearly white skin, which is made of porcelain. Inside of her lays a "self-destruct" button that reads "IN CASE OF EMERGENCY", which is hidden from sight. Only a few people know of its existance and have told her that in the case of something happening that she will come to some use, something she accepts. Personality Childish, immature and happy Cherri is a naturally curious child. She loves bothering the members of the Gotei and often pokes through their headquarters. She has stated to have daily rounds to visit all of her "friends" in the Gotei, something many of them dismay. Her favorite place to go to is the 10 Division barracks to play with Nekō who is a cat. She has shown to be quite smart however, knowing of all the doings and goings on of the Soul Society. It has been stated that Kisuke had implanted all copy of all his memory and intellegence inside her, but she just cannot grasp it. Abilities *'Enhanced Durability'- While made of porcelain, she is incredibly durable taking many hits and not breaking. She has never shown signs of faulting or breaking on her skin so it is believed that this endurance comes from her little amounts of reiatsu. She has one on occasion gotten shot across Soul Society and come out unscathed. *'Explosive's Expert'- Skilled with heavy arms, Cherii has shown to carry around a rocket launcher which she uses to fight Hollows. While in most cases its unaffective, it has shown to leave members of the Gotei confused that she would carry a Rocket Launcher into their base and simply just fire it off. She has also shown to be skilled with heavy explosives shown when she was tinkering with a Cymbol Monkey that she attatched a bomb to. *'Near-Genius Intellegence'- Her "brain-power", is an exact copy of Kisuke Uruhara's her creator. Therefore she holds within her, everything he knows ranging from the vast Kido to the elements of the Hogyoku. She has shown to often recollect of small bits of his knowledge. On one occasion she has shown to re-tell the whole Aizen conflict, which shocked many of the Captains. *'Enhanced Speed and Jumping Ability'- Able to run at high speeds, and jump long distances Cherii can easily escape combat. These abilities have only been touched upon. Trivia * While her name means Cherry the Kanji is curiously translated as Cherry Blossom or Sakura. * Cherii was made to make up or the lack of Mod Souls on this site, and the fact that when I discovered the picture it screamed "Mod Soul".